Love
by animorphsfreakgirl
Summary: L said he could fall for misa. and fall for her he did
1. Chapter 1

Love

A/n ok people. If you have read any of my other stories, Inu-tunes and Kazaana are on hold and I might just delete Games because it's kind of stupid. This story just screams at me to write it though. I do intend to finish both of my Inuyasha stories. Also, spoilers for L's real name, because his middle name is fake but the rest of his name is real.

Disclaimer: I don't own death note, only L's middle name and the idea for this story.

_L said he could fall for Misa. And fall for her he did._

Lpov

Flashback

_"Misa is the perfect woman for Raito-kun" I said decisively_

_"Yay!" Misa yelled. "Thank you Ryuzaki!" then she ran over and kissed me on the cheek. I was flabbergasted_

_"I could fall for you, you know" I said unemotionally_

_"Um, no thanks" Misa answered. If she only knew I already had._

So that's it.I'm in love with Misa. It's kinda stupid. I mean she's the prime suspect for the second Kira. But that doesn't even matter anymore. I love Misa, and if she straight up said "L, I'm the second Kira" I would not even bat an eyelash to imprison her. If anything, I would probably thank her for her honesty and hug her.

"Ryuzaki? Hello, Earth to Ryuzaki" I snapped out of my thoughts. Misa was standing in front of me. Gosh, had her skirts always been that short? "Ok good, you're not in a trance. Watari said to tell you the new Max Ride book is out if you care." I nodded weakly. Misa smiled and sat down next to me "what's with you today?"

"I'm in love with a girl that doesn't love me back." Awhatwhat? L Aaron Lawliet, shut up now! (A/n I just totally made up a middle name for L) Suddenly, I was aware of Misa's arms around me. I froze.

"Aw poor Ryuzaki" Misa said "I feel your pain. I don't think Raito loves me either."

"I could have told you that" I said. "Even Matsuda knew that. Man, now my faith that you aren't a bimbo seems a bit unfounded" She smacked me. But not hard. "I'm kidding, you aren't a bimbo. But you could act like you're not. Seriously, Misa-Misa is cute, but she kinda overshadows Misa Amane's cleverness." Misa smiled. She gave me one more hug and then walked out. I smiled and listened. Sure enough, "like toy soldiers" poured out of my phone. "Hey Near," I said, flicking my phone open, "abnormality senses tingling?"

"Yes, actually." Near answered "Mello's still eating chocolate and still hates me, Matt's still gaming, Linda's still doodling. Anything odd with you?"

"Does being in love with a model/ Kira suspect count?"

"Um, yes."

"Then yes" I answered. I heard roger yelling at Mello and Near hung up with a rushed "see you next time you're in England" I was just about to go get some cake when Misa walked in and kissed me! OMG! She sort of looked thoughtful, like she was tasting me. Then she pulled away and nodded. I was frozen. She walked away and my thoughts whirled. _Why did Misa kiss me? Did she love me back? And why did she nod?_ I needed cake.

A/n how's that for a chapter. If you want to know why Misa kissed L, just press that little gray button and review. Oh and by Misa-Misa and Misa Amane, L meant Misa the model and Misa the person. So don't get up in my face, all "they're the same person". I know. Oh, and if I mention Maximum Ride or Warriors, those belong to James Patterson and Erin Hunter respectively.


	2. Chapter 2

Love

A/n okay, now all of L's questions will be answered.

Disclaimer: if I owned death note do you think Raito would have lasted that long?

Misa POV

Flashback

_I walked towards Raito's room, preparing my speech. It had basically already been said by Fall Out Boy but I wanted to make this perfect. On second thought he might just think I was singing. Besides I had an idea .I turned on my heels and walked back into the room Ryuzaki was in. I walked over and kissed him, just enough to see what he tasted like. As expected, he tasted very sweet. I pulled away, nodded and walked out._

So now I was heading for Raito's room again, but just to get him and bring back to the main room so he would see I was serious. I knocked on his door. "Raito, I want to talk to you." he opened the door and I grabbed his wrist. "Not here, come with me" I said and dragged back to the main room. Ryuzaki was frozen in his chair. I must have really shocked him. "Ryuzaki" I said, "can you help me with something?" He practically broke his ankle jumping out of his chair. He walked over.

"Y-yes, Miss Misa" I put one arm around him and to Raito began singing,

"One night and one more time, thanks for the memories even though they weren't so great. He tastes like you only sweeter." I pointed at Ryuzaki at the "tastes like you only sweeter" part. I could have sworn I felt him slump. "In other words, Raito, we're through. You use me, pretend to love me but you never actually show me any affection. I'd be better off with Ryuzaki…" he stiffened "…or Matsuda" he slumped again. What was with Ryuzaki today?

"Misa you can't leave me! What about our perfect world?! I can't be Kira without you...EEP!" Raito began ranting and then, noticing Ryuzaki's presence, let out a squeak. Ryuzaki stood up.

"That's all the confession I need. Yagami Raito, you are under arrest for the Kira killings." He put Raito in handcuffs and walked out of the room, humming "Zipideedooda". I laughed. Raito just fumbled to write in his wrist Death Note. I went around and took his watch.

"Bad Raito! Quit being a bad sport. Besides, you don't know Ryuzaki's name"

"Oh no, I'm trying to write your name you little skank! I killed Naomi Misora over less. Why wouldn't I kill you now?" I noticed Ryuzaki had walked back in. He tackled Raito and began choking him.

"You killed Naomi? You little sonofa… I LOVED HER! SHE WAS LIKE MY SISTER AND YOU KILLED HER! NOW, NOT ONLY DO I HAVE TO ACTUALLY DEAL WITH LOSING HER, BUT I HAVE TO TELL HER PARENTS THEIR ONLY DAUGHTER, WHO NEVER DID ANYTHING WRONG IN HER LIFE, WAS KILLED BY KIRA!" he was still choking Raito and by now he was crying. Watari walked in and pulled him off. He was still sobbing. I walked over and hugged him.

"I'm sorry Ryuzaki. It sounds like that Naomi girl meant a lot to you." He nodded and, pushing Watari away, hugged me back.

"The most," he sobbed "she was like a sister to me, and B… B'll be heartbroken"

"Urm, Ryuzaki…" Watari said "B was killed by Kira too, remember" Ryuzaki just nodded and hugged me harder. Finally, when he'd cried himself out, Ryuzaki stood up.

"Watari, call Naomi's parents and inform them she is dead. But be gentle about it. You don't want them going into a rage like I did." Watari nodded and walked out. "We still have to function. Misa, watch Raito. I'm going to tell Soichiro the bad news." I nodded and Ryuzaki walked out. Raito had regained consciousness and was cursing loudly. I walked over and smacked him across the face.

"Shut up!" he shut up.

Ryuzaki poked his head back into the room "oh, and Misa… thanks for comforting me." I looked at him and blinked. WTHK? (A/n Translation = What the Hello Kitty?) this was how I felt when I looked at Raito in Aoyama. Was I in love with Ryuzaki? I needed to think.

A/n so she does love him back! Well, maybe. Also, sorry about L's complete freak-out, I just thought that something like that would happen if he ever found out Raito killed her. Implied BxNaomi, my other fave non-yaoi pairing. Okay, review. in fact, i demand at least 2 reviews before i will update.


	3. Chapter 3

Love

A/n hey peeps! This time I will address everyone who has reviewed thus far.

A Constructive Crit: thank you, I know the people are OOC. I will put warnings on the story when I get around to it.

The 3rd Valkerie: thanks tons! I guess some people like the OOC.

Bluewhisper: thanks…and don't tell me if you wrote Death Note you wouldn't kill Raito off sooner!

Pretzelboy: thanks, I'll try. This chapter is longer, but there's not much actual story, so that'll have to come next chapter.

Crazygrasshopper: sorry I missed you in chappie 2. I hope you are still enjoying my story.

A/n 2.0 okay, this chapter starts out with L's thoughts about Naomi but it will get back on track eventually. Also, L gets a bit less scientific for a while (Ouija boards FTW!) and there is angst galore.

LPOV

I walked down to my room, deep in thought. _Naomi's dead. Raito killed her. She's with Raye. She might not care. Oh of course she cares! _I decide to consult my old, inanimate friend, the Ouija board. I sat down with said board game. "Naomi? It's L. can you hear me? Not surprisingly, the triangle moved, first to the "yes" then spelled out "S-U-P-?" I chuckled. "Not much. 'Sup with you?" "N-O-T-M-U-C-H" she answered, "R-A-Y-E-'-S-H-E-R-E-A-N-D-S-O-I-S-B-E-Y-O-N-D-.-I-T-'-S-R-E-A-L-L-Y-N-O-T-T-H-A-T-B-A-D-.-I-W-O-U-L-D-R-A-T-H-E-R-B-E-A-L-I-V-E-B-U-T-I-T-'-S-N-O-T-B-A-D-H-E-R-E-."

"Ryuzaki?" Misa asked "are you playing with a Ouija board?"

"No." I answered "L-I-A-R" Naomi spelled. "Oh, whatever" I picked up the Ouija board and put it away. "So, did you just come to ask me that, because I'm still busy. Now that the case is solved, I can go home, so I have to pack my things, and Soichiro is in quite the bad state right now, so I have to deal with that, I'm a very busy man Misa."

"Uh, yeah, just came to see what you were doing. Later." She walked out. I just wanted to bang my head against the wall. I just basically kicked the object of my affections out of my room. Oh well, better start packing. I reached under my bed for the boxes (I move a lot, especially for cases) and felt something long and skinny, about the width of a 2x4. I pulled it out. It was my guitar and some sheet music. The song on top was "why don't you kiss her?" I looked at it, then crawled up on my bed and set it up. Then I started to play

_We're the best of friends and we share our secrets_

_She knows everything that is on my mind_

_But lately something's changed as I lie awake in my bed_

_A voice here inside my head_

_Softly says_

_Why don't you kiss her?_

_Why don't you tell her?_

_Why don't you let her see the feelings that you hide?_

_Because she'll never know,_

_If you never show,_

_The way you feel inside_

_I'm so afraid to make that first move_

_Just a touch and we could cross the line_

_And every time she's near_

_I want to never let her go_

_Confess to her what my heart knows_

_Hold her close_

_Why don't you kiss her?_

_Why don't you tell her?_

_Why don't you let her see the feelings that you hide?_

_Because she'll never know,_

_If you never show,_

_The way you feel inside_

_What would she say?_

_I wonder would she just turn away_

_Or would promise me that she's here to stay_

_It hurts me to wait_

_I keep asking myself_

_Why don't you kiss her? (Tell her you love her)_

_Why don't you tell her? (Tell her you need her) _

_Why don't you let her see the feelings that you hide?_

_Because she'll never know,_

_If you never show,_

_The way you feel inside_

_Why don't you kiss her?_

Then I broke down and cried.

__________________________________________________________________

Misa pov

I ran away from Ryuzaki's room, almost crying. Well, he obviously didn't love me back. I ran to my room. I wanted to dive into bed and cry, but instead I walked to my closet and pulled out my stereo, put in my Cascada CD, flipped to the right song and started singing.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_

_That don't bother me_

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let'em out_

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while _

_Even though going on with you gone still upsets me_

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay_

_But that's not what gets me_

_What hurts the most, _

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been,_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Was what I was trying to do _

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_

_I'm doing it_

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

_Still harder_

_Getting up, getting dressed, living with this regret_

_But I know if I could do it over_

_I would trade give away all the words I saved in my heart_

_That I left unspoken_

_What hurts the most, _

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been,_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Was what I was trying to do _

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while _

_Even though going on with you gone still upsets me_

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay_

_But that's not what gets me_

_What hurts the most, _

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been,_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Was what I was trying to do _

_What hurts the most, _

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been,_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Was what I was trying to do _

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Was what I was trying to do _

Then I broke down and cried.

A/n angsty, wasn't it? That's sad, they're both crying and they don't need to. Review if you want them to be together. Also, I found out that while it's just hinted at in the anime/manga, in the movies, L does express a big crush on Misa. Their love has a chance! And jess-jess, if you're reading this. YES, L PLAYS THE GUITAR! WHY? BECAUSE I SAID SO! I apologize for that, but my friend annoys me sometimes.


	4. Chapter 4

Love

A/n alright, here's the fourth chapter. Now, we find out if tell each other their true feelings.

A/n 2.0: you thought I wouldn't address my adoring fans?! Never!

L and Misa for eternity: thanks! Yeah, I might them end up together…if you make it worth my while. I WANT REVEIWS!!!!! LOTS OF REVEIWS!!!!!!

Ebony Dagger: how's that for soon?! Same day I got your comment! Also, sorry I made you sad. This chapter's happier!

Disclaimer: I do not own death note, just a Ryuk and Raito (they didn't have L) pajama top. I also don't own boom boom pow, GO! Hey Pachuco, or Naruto

Lpov

I sat, moping, in my chair. I heard someone clear their throat. I turned around. It was Watari, offering me cake. "I'm not hungry" I muttered

"Pardon? Did you just say you aren't hungry?" Watari asked

"That's what I said" I answered "I'm not hungry"

"L, is something bothering you?" Watari asked "you're always hungry"

I paused for a second, wondering if I should tell him. "It's nothing Wammy-san." I sighed "At least, nothing I feel you can help me with." Watari nodded and walked out, leaving the cake. I poked at it. Misa hated cake. At least, she thought it would make her fat. I heard "boom boom pow" playing. "Matsuda, turn that racket off!"

"It's not me." Matsuda answered. Then I realized it was my cell phone. I had forgotten that I changed the ringer. I answered it.

"We are fighting dreamers, takami na mezashite" I recognized the voices of Mello, Near, Matt, and Linda. "Congratulations L!"

"You guys have been watching too much Naruto." I answered, smiling a bit

"Just wait, we're all having a cosplay party when you get back, and we're making you into Sasuke"

"Do I have to be the Duckbutt? What if I want to be Weasel?" oh, I loved these kids. They had the power to distract me, no matter what. Suddenly, a crazy thought crossed my mind "and can I bring my girlfriend?"

"Ooooooooooooh! L's got a girlfriend! L's got a girlfriend! L's got a girlfriend!" Mello teased "okay, fine, she can come. What does she look like?"

"Short, blond, likes pigtails and the color black."

"YOU'RE DATING MISA-MISA?!" Matt yelled into the phone

"Yeah, how'd you know?" all I heard was a crash and…"is that Hey Pachuco?"

"Near's watching 'the mask' and Matt fainted. He was just being a spaz! Are you really dating Misa-Misa?" Mello said

"Yes, she was a Kira suspect, remember? But she's been cleared" the lie tumbled from my mouth a lot easier than I expected it to.

"Matt's gonna flip when he wakes up. Oh, tell her I suggest ONJ Naruto for her costume (ONJ= oiroke no jutsu)."

"I will, thanks" I said hanging up. Now to get her to come with me.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Misa POV

I sat, flipping through a magazine, when I heard a knock on my door. "Miss Misa?"

"What do you want?" I asked Ryuzaki

"Ever been to England?" he asked

"No"

"Wanna go?" he asked

"Excuse me?" I looked up at him

"I have to go to England anyway, and thought you might want to come." He said shyly

"Why do you have to go to England?" I asked

"The kids are expecting me back. They use me as their plaything."

"Michael Jackson much?" I asked

"I help out at an orphanage, silly." He said, laughing. I guess I shouldn't assume the worst all the time.

"Oh, cool!" I said "sure I'll go!"

"Great. Okay, the kids are having a cosplay party, so bring a costume."

"Cool, I'll bring my ONJ Tobi costume"

"That's…original" he said "oh well, at least there'll be a Deidara and a Sasori for you."

"Sweet!" I said

"Oh, one more thing… I told them you were my girlfriend. Do you have a problem with that?" I just stared. Why would he say that? Unless…

"Aww, does Wyuzaki have a wittle cwush on Misa?" he blushed.

"Maybe"

"Okay, I'll be your girlfriend. In fact, you're kinda cute" that's it Misa, play hard to get. Ryuzaki just cart wheeled out of the room.

"She thinks I'm cute!"

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

One week later

"Here we are, jolly old England!" Ryuzaki announced, pulling his suitcase and mine behind him. "Now where's our ride?" he scanned the crowd, then waved to an old man and three young boys that I guessed were about the same age as Raito's sister. He gestured that we should go towards them. When we reached them, the tallest one, who looked a lot like a male version of me, ran over and hugged Ryuzaki.

"Welcome home, L!" my eyes widened quickly before I smiled pleasantly to the other two, the smaller one smiling (like freakin' pedo-bear!) at Ryuzaki/L, the redhead just staring at me and drooling a bit. (EW! GROSS ME OUT!)

"Misa, this is Michael, Matthew, and Nathan." He said, pointing first to the blond, then the redhead, and finally the small, white haired one. "so shall we head to the house?" I nodded

"h-h-h-hi, I'm pretty, you're Matt" the redhead stuttered "I mean, you're pretty, I'm Matt. I mean-"

"She gets it, dumkopf" Michael said, elbowing Matt in the ribs. (A/n: is Mello German? Ah, who cares, their geniuses, they can speak random languages) "yo, I'm Mike. I speak random German when I'm annoyed. And I like chocolate." He said curtly "that's Nate, he's annoying." Then he turned on his heels and started walking out.

"Yeah, I'm tired of standing here anyway" and we left.

A/n: ah! It's so short! I'm sorry! I just ran out of stuff to say! Anyway, I'll get chapter 5 up ASAP, so don't hurt me okay? Please? Anyway, no clue where that Mello thing came from, other than 'dumkopf' sounds better than 'idiot'. So, reviews make me happy, and when I'm happy, L and Misa are happy. So please review!


End file.
